Arella Hermione
by lemonaholic
Summary: What if hermione was bellatrix's daughter,pureblood.Undercover when at hogwarts to be-freind harry. Betrothed to draco but interested in a nice durmstrang boy... beta-wanted! offer pls pm lauren     5 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE THAT SIMPLE! happy reading :
1. Chapter 1

**I have been wanting to write a pure blood Hermione story for some time now just to see how different it would be to have Hermione not be as everyone thinks she is or be as people always assume she is. The summary is basically an alternative reality where Hermione's real name is Arella. She is sent to Hogwarts to spy on Harry by her uncle in order to find information of the Lord Voldemort's fall and if he has the magic to be the new Dark Lord. I hope you enjoy the story.**

...

~December 29, 1981~

"There, there my little Dragon," Narcissa said trying to calm the wailing child, "Mummy's here, mummy's here."

She picked the infant up from the crib and held him firmly in her arms, rocking him back to sleep. Such a beautiful baby her son is, white-blonde hair like his father, gray eyes like his father... his father who is out at the moment.

Lucius was away on missions, throughout most of the year. Whenever he would get ready to leave she would kiss him as if it were her last and tell him to come home safely. It didn't matter what happened or what he did as long as he came home and joined her in bed since she has been laying cold and alone in their marriage bed in her husband's absence.

She knew he was asking for trouble when he joined the ranks of the Dark Lord's honoured Death Eaters. Of course at the time no one had a choice, join or die was practically their slogan even if they didn't really say it out loud, but it was implied and enacted mercilessly.

Now, he is out again, looking for information. There had been word that their lord had fallen, defeated by the hands of an infant child no older than her son.

_Such absurd ideas people come up with,_ Narcissa thought.

She was a bit happy, although she would never admit it out loud. Did she agrees to the Dark Lord's belief and ideas if pure blood supremacy? Yes. But to enact it in such a manner was barbaric and unsophisticated for a wizard of his standing. Not that she knows anything about politics. The witch never wants to be involved with such issues. It was just her opinion.

The witch breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her Draco fall back to sleep. Ever so gently she places the slumbering baby back in his bassinet. She will not place her son in her bed with her, no matter how much she wants him to fill the emptiness. Her healer once told her that children are susceptible to the emotions of others around them. So no, he will remain in his room because tonight she cannot sleep and Narcissa did not want Draco near her for too long in fear that he can sense her depression and become ill.

A terrible feeling has recently overcome the witch and she has been having nightmares as of late, visions of horror, faceless people dying slowly, reaching their arms out to her for help. In some dreams they were pointing at her accusingly, the faceless people, as they scream and groan in agony. In another, she dreamed she was trapped in a dark corner and they were crawling in the muddy ground slowly advancing towards her. Then one grab hold of her leg...

She would wake up shaken with fear and reach beside her to find that Lucius was not there, he was gone like he was gone the night before, on missions. Narcissa never told another of her dreams, especially not Bellatrix. Her sister would cackle at her and tease her for being weak. She can already imagine Bella sing "Scared poor wittle 'Cissy having nightmares!" and hop circles around her, pulling at her hair. One would think she would grow up after having her baby but no. She's just like how she was before, a mean bully. Narcissa loves her sister dearly but sometime she can be really irritating.

The reason why she has not told Lucius about the dreams is because she is afraid of his reaction and words. He might scold her for thinking such nonsense and dismiss her coldly, though he has never done that to her before but there is always a first time for everything. Because of her nightmares, the witch has taken to having a house elf or two sleep at the foot of her bed. In case the dreams were a warning and she were to be attack. The only time the house elves are not with her is when she is with Lucius, since he would certainly protect her.

"Narcissa,"

The witch turned around at the familiar sound of her husband's voice. Gasping with joy, she runs to embrace him, not at all disconcerted by the small bundle he was carrying in his arms under his robes. Lucius returns her embrace with his free arm and kisses her lips.

"Is it true?" she was almost afraid to ask, "The rumours?"

"I'm not sure of it myself," he said, which wasn't a good sign, normally her husband knows everything. "The Lestranges are out looking for traces of the Dark Lord. They believe the Order has him." He informed her, "told me to watch her until they get back." he pulled his robes aside to reveal a drowsy little witch with hooded eyes.

"Hello auntie 'Cissy," the little dark haired witch said with a smile.

"Oh, come to auntie my little Arella," Narcissa took her niece from her husband's arms and draped the little witch across her chest. "Were you a good girl for your uncle?" she asks patting the two-year-old's shoulder.

"I was," she replied, her voice clear without the stumble in it like most toddlers her age.

Such an intelligent witch her niece is, only two-years-old and already able to speak so clearly and understand the adults around her. This only proves what their ancestral fathers have been saying all along, purebloods are far superior to any other lowly creatures among the Wizardry world.

"Dreadful weather out there," Lucius said, brushing away imaginary dust off the shoulder of his robes, even if he had not went outside the entire day.

"Let's get to bed, it's late."

"May I play with Draco first?" the little witch asked.

"Sorry love, Draco is already asleep," The witch said, then seeing her niece disappointment she added, "But you may play with him tomorrow."

Her niece's face brightened as she hugged her neck.

"Good night uncle Lucius, Auntie 'Cissy," she said after they took her into the bedroom they usually reserved for her whenever she visits.

...

"What's the matter auntie Cissy?"

"Nothing sweetie," Narcissa said forcing a smile, clearly the child wasn't convince but Narcissa was glad Arella didn't press the matter.

"When are mum and dad coming home?" she asked to change the subject.

"When they are done with their work." She answered, which was partly true.

"Don't you like staying with us?" Lucius asked

"No," she replied, looking longingly at her plate, "daddy normally lets me sit on his lap whenever we eat breakfast."

"Ice cream!" Draco shouted, disturbing the quiet meal.

"No Draco," his father said, "It's too early."

"ICE CREAM!" the child shouted louder, banging his fists on the table.

"Can't we just give him a little bit," his mother said, wanting to please her son.

"Narcissa," Lucius said calmly, "if we let him have his way now, he'll come to think he can have everything he wa –" before the wizard can finish his sentence his son was already eating a bowl if ice cream with a large smile on his face.

The wizard frowned at his wife.

"It will do us no good to spoil the boy, only make him arrogant." he said to her.

"Mummy's home!" Bellatrix's voice echoed through the dinning room.

"Mummy! Daddy!" the little witch hopped off her seat and ran to hug her parent's legs, since it had been three days since she last saw them.

"Hello my little owl," her uncle said from behind her parents.

"Good morning uncle Rabastan, uncle Barty," she greeted them polity and they greeted her in return.

"Miss me?" her father said, picking her up and putting her on his lap as he took his seat at the table followed by the others.

"Yes daddy, where did you go?"

"We went to visit some old friends of ours." her mother answered for him.

"For three days?" her daughter asked with a pout.

"Would have stayed longer but I couldn't stop thinking about my little witch at home," her father said, playing with her dark locks.

His daughter smiled at his words.

"Your friends must be really fun," their daughter said, "or else you wouldn't have played with them for so long."

"Yes, they were very... entertaining." her mother smiled down at her.

Narcissa suddenly felt her skin crawl. Her sister and her in-laws are so twisted. How they speak of torturing and killing people with such lightness to their two year old daughter who doesn't understand half of what they are saying is beyond her.

"Hurry and finish your breakfast so we can go home."

The little witch enjoyed her meal much more with her parents there with her.

...

"Mummy, daddy she won't stop crying!" the eight year old complained to her mother, her hair flaring red, annoyed with her cousin's crying.

"There, there love," Andromeda Tonks said to her sobbing niece. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms.

"It's not true! It's not true!" Arella screamed over and over again kicking and punching.

Andromeda placed her back down.

"What did you say to her?" Ted asked his daughter.

"Nothing," she muttered, looking down at her feet and fidgeting with her fingers.

Her parents stare down at her, by the colour of her hair it was obvious she was lying.

"Nymphadora Tonks," her mother said sternly.

"All I said was she was going to be staying with us now." she said quickly, "damn hair," she muttered under her breath. Because of her inability to control her Metamorphmagus magic she constantly has to focus really hard to stop her hair from changing colour and letting her parents know if she is lying or not.

"And?" Ted asked, having a feeling there was more to the story.

"I said she won't be seeing her parents anymore."

"I WANT MY MUMMY AND DADDY!" the little girl screamed.

"Arella, you are going to staying with us from now on," Andromeda said softly.

"Your parents... your parents..." Ted replied, cringing, trying to think of a way to tell his niece without make her cry even more.

"Your parents were sentenced to Azkaban for torturing – "

"Nymphadora," her father said quickly, giving her a look, indicating her to stop talking.

While covering her ears and screaming for her parents, Arella did not hear a word said by the witches and wizards standing around her, claiming to be her family. If they were her family, wouldn't she have met them before? Crawling into her corner and continuing to cry she wondered where the family she knew was? Her parents, Her Aunts and Uncles?

Not long ago she was home with her parents and uncles. They were playing with her in the drawing room, suddenly her father told her uncle Barty to take her. He took her into a secret passage on the wall and carried her away. Behind them she could hear her parents, uncle, and many others shouting and objects breaking. He apparated them to her uncle Lucius' house where he gave her to her Aunt 'Cissy and said he will go see what happened and be back soon. Her uncles nodded to each other before the one left.

She didn't stay with her Aunt Cissy for long; two men came in wearing red robes, very red robes. They said they were taking her and her uncle away, away from her Aunt. Arella, more curious then scared didn't say a word and listened, the men in red said they were taking her to her family but her Aunt 'Cissy said she was her family. They didn't listen; they only picked her up and took her away, away from her aunt. Her uncle Lucius was beside her, he told her to be a brave girl and act the proper pureblood that she is.

Arella nodded and held her head high. Remaining calm, she did not react when the man in red lead her uncle away. She did not react when the man in red apparated her to a small house and knocked on the door. She did not react when the lady answered the door and took her in. She did not react when the lady, who slightly resembles her mother, smiled at her and said her name, offering her sweets and various treats. She merely went to a selected corner and sat there waiting for her parents to come pick her up like they normally do.

Ally did not speak to any of the occupants in the house. Her mother and father told her never to talk to strangers unless her parents had introduced them to her. They taught her to not talk to strangers no matter how kind they were.

"People lie," her uncle Rabastan once told her. "And they receive some type of sick pleasure in watching you be deceive under their gaze," he said in a low voice that made her shudder.

Arella glanced at the woman, the man, and their daughter. They are twisted, pretending to be nice to her, probably laughing their heads off behind her back so she would sit with them at their dinner table, talk to them, sleep in the bedroom they said they had for her. No! She would not give them the joy of seeing her react to their false smiles and fake kindness. She will stay in her corner and wait for her parents; they will come for her soon. They will and when they do they will be disappointed in her if she gave into them, these strangers.

But it has been sixteen days, she counted, and her parents were not there yet. The little witch's heart began to ache of its own accord. She sensed she was growing weaker by the day, her days waiting in her corner. 'When would they come? When will her parents come for her?' she thought.

"Why are you always in this corner?" the girl with the odd hair asked.

Ally didn't respond.

"If you're waiting for your parents don't bother."

Arella still stood her ground.

"They're not coming back, you won't be seeing them again, the trial already passed."

Arella bit her bottom lip.

"They were sentenced for life in Azkaban."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Arella screamed in her face and cried.

She cried for what the witch with the odd hair said, what she was implying and for being weak and reacting to them. They must be laughing at her now. These strangers in their strange house.

Arella cried to herself, 'oh how my parents would be disappointed, along with my uncles and aunt. 'She cried for failing them.

"It's not true! It's not true!" Arella screamed over and over again. "I WANT MY MUMMY AND DADDY!"

She cried until she lost her breath and fainted. She was weak...

...

"Malnutrition, unkempt hair, wearing the same robes she left my house in – such great care you have been taking of her." Lucius sneers sarcastically.

"She wouldn't let us touch her," Ted argues.

Ally would bite and struggle every time any of them so much as tried to approach her, let alone touch her.

"Andromeda, I was speaking with you, not filth, answer me will you?" Lucius ignored the mudblood and addresses his sister in law.

"Stop it this instance," Narcissa commanded, "Arella is in hospital and all you can do is argue. She could have died."

Lucius' face tightens at her words. He was quite fond of the girl even if she wasn't his real blood. She is a bright and determined girl, never giving in. Such strong spirits, for someone her age. Earning his respect.

At that moment, the Healer who had been seeing to Arella opened the door to the waiting room.

"How is she?" Andromeda and Narcissa ask, rushing to the healer.

"She is in a very bad condition." the healer said.

Lucius scoffs, well of course she is in bad condition, having stayed with blood traitors and mud bloods. The wizard was already devising a plan to call his sister-in-law and her husband's child care into questioning and convince the Ministry to have Arella put under his and Narcissa's care. It will be simple with Ain St. Mungos.

"Take her," Andromeda muttered after the healer left.

"What?" Narcissa asked, unable to hear her sister speak. She was speaking far too low.

"She can stay with you." Andromeda held her head high.

Arella was suffering, she didn't want to stay with them. Her protest was clear. Andromeda held back stinging tears. Arella doesn't want to live with them. She had tried her best but the child does not want her as a mother. She does not want Ted as her father; she does not want Nymphadora as a sister.

"You can take her." Andromeda said.

Lucius stared at the witch, astonish by her words. Before at the custody trial, she stood her ground against him. Never weaving; not once. How determined she was to have the child stay with her, speeches upon speeches of how she will provide for Ally, love her unconditionally, give her a real family, a proper education, e.t.c. but now, she gave her up willingly.

Lucius and Narcissa exchange gazes, it was already decided without words. Arella was theirs now.

**Just so you know I have wrote about the first 6 chapters so far I've just got to get it checked for grammar and spellings I currently do that my self but I am looking for a beta so if ur interested pls say so in a review or pm, whatever.**

**Peace out \/ **

**Lauren- jade xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

After Arella was discharged from St. Mungos, she moved in with the Malfoy's. She was silent and seemed to be withdrawn when they told her that her parents were off working again, but this time they wouldn't be back for awhile.

She calmed down once hearing this but as the months went by, Lucius and Narcissa would catch Arella looking at them in an odd manner. Her brown eyes seeming watery yet not, then she would look away. It was as if she knew they were lying to her but she never said a word of accusation.

One day, while Narcissa and Arella were strolling about in Diagon Ally, a reporter spotted them and took a picture of her. He raced to her side and asked her if she had visited her parents in Azkaban yet. Narcissa was so enraged at the reporter's audacity to ask a two-year-old child such a question that she pulled out her wand and hexed him before she apparated them home. The witch picked up her niece and explained to her that the wizard reporter was a deranged man, and that she should not listen to anything he said. Arella merely nodded and kissed her aunt's cheek.

The next few days the Malfoy's were plagued by owls from reporters requesting to see Arella and ask her questions. Lucius declined interviews of any kind and complained to the Ministry about the reporters' harassment when one of them had tried to sneak into their manor to possibly kidnap her.

The Ministry in turn, issued a magical restraining order against all those who had tried or would try to approach and harm Arella because she is far too young to understand the world around her, and might become traumatized by the bombardment from wizards and witches who would want to make a profit out of her and her story.

Having her photograph on the front page of the Daily Prophet, everyone recognized the young witch as the daughter of the murderous Lestrange couple. Lucius' strategy to stop this once and for all was by keeping his niece away from public view. The Malfoy's kept her inside the manor and, occasionally, took her to far off isolated vacation spots where no one would recognize her.

"Must we send her so far away?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"She cannot go to Hogwarts." Lucius said, "You know what will happen. The other children will ridicule and tease her non-stop; some might even attack her on the train if they find out who she is."

"What about Beauxbaton?" the witch suggested, "We can move to our other manor there, the one really close to the school, so we can be together. Then Draco can attend it too - we'll be able to see them both every day after school and on weekends."

"You can't keep the children with you their entire lives." He said, they hadn't even started school yet and she's already having separation anxiety.

"But Durmstrang is much too far away, what if she needs us?" she persisted, "Why must you make her start so early - she supposed to be in the same year as Draco."

"Narcissa," he grabbed hold of her shoulders, "Durmstrang will groom Ally into a fine witch and I want her to start early so she can see what it's like to be in school without Draco for a year. They have the rest of their lives to be together. At this point, I believe that they need some distance before they begin to grow tired of one another and resent each other."

"And it has nothing to do with you wanting to make connections abroad?" Narcissa asked her husband. She knew him far too well to not see passed his latest scheme.

...

September 1, 1990

"Owl me when you get to your room to tell me if you're doing alright there." Narcissa told Arella, pressing her niece's face to her chest.

"Honestly Narcissa, you'll suffocate the poor girl." Lucius drawled. "And owling once a week is enough."

Narcissa ignored her husband's comment as she continued to hug her niece.

"Daddy, daddy," Draco whispered, pulling at his father's robes, "she's not going to do this when I go to school is she?"

"I'm afraid so." The wizard replied and inclined his head, gazing at his wife's tear stained face, "Maybe even worse..."

"What?"

"What's the matter Draco?" Arella asked her cousin.

"Nothing." he said quickly, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Come, Draco," his mother said, holding her hand out to him, "come to properly say goodbye to your cousin. You won't be seeing her until her birthday party."

Witches, Lucius Malfoy thought, such emotional creatures.

And, for the last time, he thanked Merlin that Ally did not inherit his wife's emotional personality or her mother's, especially her mother. He could only imagine how it would be to raise a younger version of his deranged sister-in-law. It would be hell on earth.

Draco looked up at his father and gave him the do-I-have-too look. When his father nodded Draco reluctantly stomped his way to his say goodbye to his cousin he said a lazy bye and tried to return to his father's side, but his father poked his back with the head of his cane. The gesture was for him to go back and say it like he meant it. Draco stepped forward, between his distressed mother and expecting cousin.

"Goodbye Ally." He said with the saddest expression he could muster.

"Goodbye Draco." Arella said.

Draco nodded and stepped back to his father's side.

"Show off..." Draco muttered under his breath while he gazed up at his father, who was busy admiring his cousin's calm and reserved demeanour.

His father was always scolding him for every little thing he did wrong, but with her his father was always nodding in approval. It was obvious to the young wizard that, in his father's eyes, Arella could do no wrong. Draco despised her for that, and stealing his parent's attention from him as well. But not anymore, she'll be away, at school. He'll have all their attention to himself now. And he was happy.

Arella is the only one in her year that was not with tears and boogers on her face, nor was she screaming, crying, or begging them not to leave, like her would be schoolmates. She was demonstrating mature behaviour, taught to her by her proper pure blood upbringing."I'll send you all of your favourite sweets every day." Narcissa replied before the horn was blown, signalling the parents to leave the ship's deck.

Narcissa kissed her niece one last time before she released her. She took her husband's arm as she walked down the steps to the pier. Arella stepped to the edge of the ship, rested her hand on the rail, and slightly lifted her small hand to wave good bye to her family. Her schoolmates beside her waved frantically at their parents, with pink faces from the chilling weather, wailing their goodbyes.

Ally stepped back as an older student, who introduced himself as Adam, called them into the forecastle to show them their quarters. They were made to walk in rows of two because of the narrow hall, standing side-by-side waiting for further orders.

The girl observed her schoolmates as their rooms were assigned. He would call them two by two in alphabetical order. When the students came forward, he would point at a bare area in the wall in the hall and tell them to choose a password quietly. After a password was selected a symbol would appear on the wooden wall, and Adam would tell them to walk right in. Two-by-two students disappeared into the wooden frame.

"Lestrange!" the wizard read the list, "Lekas!"

Ally came forward followed by a brown haired witch with thick black spectacles that made her green eyes appear as if they were about to pop out of her face. She was completely tanned all over, an obvious indication of having spent long hours on the beach, possibly on the coastline in her native Greek country, if her last name was any indication.

"Password." he said, pointing at a bare wall.

"Hi! I'm Veralidaine Lekas, and you are?" the witch introduced herself to Arella.

"Password." Adam interrupted

Veralidaine looked at him and said, "Oh right sorry!" she glanced at the other children awaiting their turn, "Sorry! - password." she turn to Ally, letting her decide.

Arella observed the witch up and down, and turned to the wall, "Obelus." She said in a low tone and entered the port hole.

"Obelus?" Veralidaine repeated after she followed Arella in. "Meaning dagger? Why did you choose that word?"

"I chose Obelus as in a sign used to mark questionable or corrupt text passages." She didn't say any more, not wanting to give the impression that she was insulting the witch in any way by indirectly saying Veralidaine was questionable or corrupt. She just felt like it should be her password.

"Okay," Veralidaine shrugged and went through her luggage that was placed in their room already. "Oh!" she squealed, "You haven't told me your name yet – I'm Veralidaine Lekas."

"Arella Lestrange." she answered.

"Lestrange, Lestrange. I think I heard of that name before." Veralidaine said, pondering the thought. "Holy cricket!" she breathed. "Aren't your parents –"

"Yes." Arella answered bluntly, ready for whatever insults the witch would throw at her for having murders for parents.

Veralidaine was silently staring at her like she was an exotic creature which was rarely spotted. In defence, Arella stared back at her, mirroring her face but with more shock in her eyes, which was a bit difficult considering Veralidaine had aid from her spectacles, while Arella's face lacked the assistance.

The witch's face was completely readable; Arella saw that the other girl was shocked that's for sure. She also seemed amazed, curious, and blushing? It was hard to tell with her skin so dark, but Arella somehow managed. After a while Veralidaine became uncomfortable with the staring contest, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry." she apologized, looking at her feet and blinking a few time. "It's – it's not that I'm judging you or anything. I – I never met one of _you_ before... and...and...You're so pretty." her face burning redder.

Arella constructed her face back to normal with skilled ease and said, "It's alright. I'm used to it." she was not insulted the less bit by Veralidaine's emphasis on the word _you_.

"No! - I mean -" Veralidaine bit her bottom lips, trying to think of some way to redeem herself. "I don't blame you – you're not your parents – you're different -"

"I can comprehend what you're trying to say." She said, having no desire to watch the witch squirm under her gaze any longer. Though, she thought it was too early for the witch to already say she is was unlike her parents. They just meet each other a few minutes. "Thank you."

Veralidaine smiled brightly at her words but then her smile faded and her face fell. "I don't think badly of you but... but the others out there might."

"I don't care." She replied dismissively, looking through her things.

She pulled out a copy of the Iliad and began to read it. Seeing as her roommate was too busy to pay her any attention, Veralidaine took her large spectacles off and decided to have a quick nap.

"Veralidaine," She shook her, "wake up, we're here."

"Ten more minutes, daddy." Veralidaine groaned.

The witch opened her eyes and squinted at the blurred colours. Arella handed Veralidaine her spectacles after she finished rubbing her eyes. When she placed them on she gazed at her surroundings as if she didn't know where she was, then she began to cry. "Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" she cried.

She handed her a handkerchief, took a step back and sat on her bed, waiting for the girl to get it out of her system. She took out her copy of the Iliad and began reading from where she left off. It was not as if she was an inconsiderate witch or anything, but she felt that Veralidaine needed to come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be seeing her parent's everyday anymore, only months at a time. Veralidaine was lucky, thought. At least she could still see her parents whenever she wished.

"Sorry for acting this way," Veralidaine sniffed, "I swear I've never done this before... crying so much."

Arella closed her book and put it away, "Don't worry, everyone cries." she said as she pulled out another handkerchief and helped Veralidaine wipe her face.

"I must look awful." Veralidaine sniffed.

"Yes, dreadful."

Veralidaine whimpered at her blunt honestly but appreciated the fact that she did not say it in a mean, scolding way. Her tone was calm and relaxed, if she didn't know any better she would think Ally was giving her a compliment. Veralidaine stared up at her, wondering how she pulled it off so well.

"Come, or we'll be late for the welcoming feast." Arella said, brushing away the last line of tears on Veralidaine's face.

"Okay." Veralidaine nodded and followed her out.

"You're not going to change?" she asked, gesturing to her attire.

Veralidaine looked at Arella and saw that she had already changed into her school robes. She looked back at her wrinkled school robes, and patted the material down. She still had time to change but decided not to.

The witches joined the rest of their schoolmates in the castle; Veralidaine was walking behind Arella, steadying her pace to match hers. She followed her closely through the crowd and by the time they were seated at a table, Arella was certain that she had unwillingly gained herself a friend.

"Welcome." The headmaster said as he walked up to the podium. "Before we begin the feast I would like you inform the new students about our rules and regulations."

His speech was short and simple, easy for the first years to understand. After the feast was over an older witch and wizard appeared. They introduced themselves to be the head boy and girl and told them to follow them as they give them a tour of the castle. All female first year students follow the head girl, while all first year wizards follow the head boy.

"Durmstrang consists of four floors," the head girl said, leading them through the corridors.

Arella was about to walk into the corridors with the group, but something caught her eye and made her stop.

"What are you looking at?" Veralidaine asked, taking her spectacles off to clean them.

When she put them back on she saw the carving on the wall and went up to examine it. There, on the wall, was a triangle over a circle with a line going through them.

"What is this?" Veralidaine asked, turning to Ally for the answer.

"It's his sign," a wizard responded, "Grindelvald's sign..."

Arella turned around to face a tall wizard with dark hair and eyes. Veralidaine went to stand beside her, both staring at the wizard.

"Hey!" the head girl shouted, gesturing them to return to the group.

Arella walked away without a second glance at the wizard or the carving. Veralidaine turn her head to her and realized she was leaving, the witch ran to catch up.

"What a cutie." Veralidaine mouthed to her.

At the end of the tour Arella entered her new room with Veralidaine in tow. Their luggage was already there, having been brought in by the school's house elves. She took out a piece of parchment and a quill to write to her aunt to tell her that she had gotten to the school safely.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself and they've all worked for me." Veralidaine said smugly.

Arella looked over at the witches arguing over who was better in Charms, apparently Veralidaine was winning. Charms were their first class on their first day of school. Arella awoke early and was the first to have arrived, with Veralidaine right behind her of course. Slowly, the empty class began to fill and students were sitting patiently waiting for their professor to arrive.

"Yes, it's a real spell." the other witch argued, "It didn't work simply because – because I wasn't focused enough."

"Oh?" Veralidaine said

"Watch closely." the witch said, holding her wand up but quickly dropped it on the floor, being startled by their professor who suddenly walked into the room.

"Good morning." He greeted every one. "I am professor Ryes, welcome to you first Charms class." he said looking over his students. "Can anyone tell me, what's the most important thing you must remember when casting a spell?"

Veralidaine hand was the first to fly up.

"Yes you there." He pointed at her.

"Pronunciation, sir." she replied with a smile.

"Good." he said, "and what's next?"

Veralidaine's hand was up again but the professor chose another student to answer. The witch slowly put her arm down in disappointment. Arella placed her hand over the witch's in an effort to comfort her and lessen her whimpering. Veralidaine smiled toothily at Ally's gesture and laced her finger with her.

"Wrist movement." A wizard answered.

"Wingardium leviosa is a levitating charm…" the professor began.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Arella said as her quill floated into the air.

"Wingardium leviosa!" Veralidaine said as her quill floated also.

Those who were able to cast the spell were made to help the others who could. The wizard Ally was paired with was able to cast the charm within seconds after her careful instructions, but Veralidaine is having trouble with her partner.

"Wingardium leviosar!" the witch shouted, flicking her wand.

"Stop, stop, stop!" Veralidaine shouted, frantically waving her hand, "You're going to take someone's eye out." She scolded her.

"I'm trying me best!" the witch cried.

"I know you are," Veralidaine said in what she thought was a calm tone but it sounded like she was being arrogant. "You're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa, not LeviosAR!"

"Here let me help." She replied, getting in between the witches.

The girl looked about ready to hex Veralidaine.

Their next class together was Potions which Veralidaine quickly became their professor's favourite, causing jealousy among her classmates. While the professor left the room to speak to another professor, he left Veralidaine in charge.

The witch took to the position given to her and walked about the room inspecting the other students' cauldron, commenting on the colours, if they were wrong or right, and amount of bubbles that the potion should be expelling. She returned to hers and Arella's cauldron to demonstrate to the class what their boil cure potion should look like.

"As you can see the colour is suppose to be ashy green, not dark green," she said, eyeing the cauldron on her far left, "and not light green," she said eyeing another table, "and definitely not black."

Meanwhile, Arella poured a jar of dried nettles into the cauldron and told Veralidaine to go get the jar of horned slugs so that they could stew before they put them in. Veralidaine nodded and went to the storage closet. On her way back she tripped and fell, dropping the glass jar and cutting her palms with its shard pieces.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"The witch screamed at the stinging pain of the liquid, used to preserve the slugs, as it leaked into her cuts.

"Episkey!" Arella shouted, racing to Veralidaine side, healing the cuts on her hands.

Upon hearing the witch scream, their Potions professor came back into the room.

"Scourgify!" he shouted, cleaning the mess and tending to the injured witch. He praised Arella for her quick thinking, healing the witch's hands right before the liquid went in to deep, but, to be on the safe side, he sent them off to the hospital wing for a thorough examination.

"Thanks." Veralidaine said to Arella after they left the hospital wing.

"Don't worry about it." Arella said and held out her broken spectacles.

"You brought me my spectacles!" the witch said, happily, reaching for them. "It's broken isn't it?" she stated after putting it on and seeing the creaks of clear and blurred shapes and colour.

"Yes."

"Daddy is going to be so mad at me."

"I'll fix them."

"What?" The witch asked, staring at her, but in truth she was staring at an empty space on the witch's right side.

"I'll look for a spell to fix it or do you want a new one?"

Veralidaine thought about it for a moment. "I don't know if I want a new one, I'm quite attached to these… but a new one would be better for my eyes…"

"Then I'll fix these and get you a new one." Arella said, taking her wand out. "Oculus Reparo!"

In an instant the glasses was repaired and the witch placed them on her face.

The witches returned to the Potions class room, Veralidaine was completely fine, and continued with their potion. Their professor, being cautious, told her to stay seated and not use her hands too much. That being the case, she sat on her stool stirring the potion while she went to retrieve the ingredients.

Arella waited patiently until the wizard she had been watching went into the closet and followed him in, closing the door behind them and casting a silencing and locking charm.

"Apologize." Arella said to the wizard.

"What?" He asked turning around to face her, appearing confused.

"Apologize to my friend," She replied simply, "for tripping her earlier."

"She's clumsy and fell on her own." He said. "How are you sure it was me? With that know it all attitudes of hers - practically anyone could be the culprit!"

"I saw you sticking your feet out when she was walking." She said coldly, advancing towards the wizard. "Apologize."

The wizard began to step back, uncomfortable with the way the witch was looking at him.

**************

Veralidaine stirred the potion, waiting for Lyra patiently, when a nameless wizard approached her.

"I'm-sorry-I-had-my-foot-in-the-aisle-while-you—were-walking-and-accidentally-tripped-you-Please-accept-my-apology-and-let-me-buy-you-a-new-pair-of-glasses-and-carry-your-bag-to-your-next-class."

She just stared blankly at him for a moment. "What?" she asked, he was speaking too fast for her to understand.

The wizard nervously side glanced at the witch who was leaning against the wall, staring at him with cold eyes. Swallowing an imaginary lump in his throat, he spoke a bit louder. "I'm sorry. I had my foot in the aisle while you were walking and accidentally tripped you. Please accept my apology and let me buy you a new pair of glasses and carry your bag to your next class."

"Al… right."

At that the wizard sighed in relief. He was holding his breath through out the entire ordeal.

In the library, Veralidaine was arguing with yet another witch about the twelve uses of dragon's blood. Meanwhile, Arella tuned out the conversation in front of her and focused on her writing. A few minutes later the other witch, she didn't bother to catch her name, jumped up from her seat and stumped out of the library in a huff.

"Ally..." Veralidaine whispered the nickname she gave Lyra, "he's staring at you again."

"So?" she replied blankly without looking up from her writing.

"I think he likes you, been stalking you for weeks now since we meet him on the first day- haven't you noticed how he's always there, like when we get out of class - he's there against the wall, staring down at something when we turn to him."

"Maybe he likes to lean against walls and admire his shoes." she retorted trying to be funny.

"What about during breakfast. Couldn't you feel his eyes on you - I did and still do, it makes me shudder."

"Maybe he's looking at you."

"No, he's looking at you - definitely you." Veralidaine said with a nod, and then she inclined her head, lost in thought, "Want me to go ask him if he likes you?"

"No." Arella said with no emotion.

"Why nooooot?" Veralidaine whined.

"I'm involved."

"What?" Veralidaine said, bolting from her chair and staring at her wide eyed, "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"Veralidaine," She said calmly, "sit down."

Veralidaine opened her mouth about to protest, but decided against it and did as she was told.

"I have a fiancé."

"How?" Veralidaine asked her.

"Arranged marriage."

"There's still such a thing?"

"Yes."

"Who is he? Anyone I know?" Veralidaine asked, her shock altered into excitement.

"No. He's in England."

"What does he look like?"

"Blonde, very blonde."

"Do you have a picture? Can I see it?"

"No."

"Is he the one you've been owling every week and sending you all those presents?"

"No."

"Well that's odd he's your fiancé and he hasn't owled you."

"Never."

"Not once?"

"No."

Veralidaine gazed at her friend, puzzled. "What? He is too busy flirting with other witches to write to you?"

"Yes."

"What? HE'S CHEATING ON YOU?"

"Not exactly, I know about her, she knows about me."

"Then - then what - I don't understand." Veralidaine stuttered in confusion, and then it turned to anger. "What's her face's name? How dare she try and steal your man when she knows he's involved - that - that home wrecker!"

"You can meet them on Sunday."

"Sunday?"

"My birthday party."

"You're birthday is on Sunday? And you didn't tell me?" Veralidaine exclaimed, holding her hand over her heart. "How could you just – just tell me all of these things in one day - NO! in less than an hour!"

Arella merely shrugged as a response.

***************

Arella's birthday was on the nineteenth of September, Wednesday, but since it was on a school night, her uncle and aunt chose to throw her party on Sunday. There weren't that many people at Arella's birthday party, only close family and friends, and none mentioned a word of her parents. Lucius Malfoy made sure they all knew what was expected of them before they could attend the witch's party.

"Where is he?" Veralidaine whispered to the birthday girl.

The witch turned to gaze at the blonde wizard at the far side of the room. Veralidaine followed her gaze and spotted him immediately.

"Wow you weren't kidding." Veralidaine said staring at Draco, "He's blonde, very blonde and cute, very cute," and then her eye trailed to the brunette beside him, "who is that?"

"Pansy." Ally answered.

"That's the whore?" she asked, pointing at the home-wrecker.

Every one turned to the direction of the witch in the long lavender dress. Veralidaine stood frozen in place, completely mortified.

"More cake?" Arella asked, covering for her friend's embarrassing outburst. "You want some more cake?"

"Yes…" Veralidaine said quietly, playing along with ally's story.

Every one returned to whatever they were doing before the witch's outburst.

"Don't call her that." Ally said.

"Sorry." Veralidaine said quickly looking down at her feet, feeling more ashamed than embarrassed.

"She's his friend and a guest."

"Yes." Veralidaine answered in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again."

"Okay, I promise." Veralidaine said, hugging her, happy that she is not upset with her.

*****************

"I think you should give Viktor Krum a chance." Veralidaine said to ally one day, "He seems more reliable than that… wizard, and less likely to cheat on you."

"No." was all she said and that was the end of it, she hoped at least.


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Veralidaine exclaimed, bolting from her seat, staring at her in shock, "NO ALLY, YOU CAN'T! YOU JUST CAN'T GO!" She cried.

"Veralidaine, sit." Arella said, in her usual calm and composed tone.

Veralidaine opened her mouth, about to ask her how she could be so...so calm about this. Didn't their friendship mean anything to her? They had spent their entire first year together, studying in the library, having deep discussions in their room, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. Everything was going so well, and then...and then she just flat out told her that she is transferring to another school? But instead of asking all the questions that were popping in her head, Veralidaine blinked back her tears and did as she was told.

"I am transferring to Hogwarts on my uncle's orders." Arella finished the sentence she had originally begun before she was interrupted by the witch's outburst.

After Arella was done she nodded, indicating that Veralidaine could now speak. Veralidaine stood back up and said, "Ally how can you be so...so calm about this, didn't our friendship mean anything to you? We have spent their entire first year together, studying in the library, having deep discussions in our room, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, everything was going so well, and then...and then you just flat out tell me that you are is transferring to another school?" Veralidaine finished as she sat back down and took deep breaths. She had said everything that was on her mind in a few short breaths.

The girl simply gestured toward the cup of tea in front of Veralidaine, knowing that she would need something to drink after her speech.

"Veralidaine, you mean a lot to me." she answered her question. "I am transferring to Hogwarts by my uncle's orders and I cannot refuse him."

Veralidaine stared at Arella with watery eyes. She knew that when Arella said she was going to do something she would do it. "Take me with you..." she begged.

...

Lucius Malfoy silently sat on the wing back chair in his study, contemplating what his niece had asked him. She wanted to take her friend, Veralidaine, to Hogwarts with her. His first response to this would be no. From what he had seen of the girl...she wasn't fit for what he has planned.

Lyra was the only one who can do this, because he could hardly count on Draco. The presents of the other witch would hinder his niece and put his plans in jeopardy. Lucius turned his gaze to Arella, about to answer her when she interrupted him.

"Before you answer," Arella said, "I want you to know that if I can't have her with me than I'm not doing it."

Lucius stared down at the girl in anger, which was a rare emotion he had ever felt towards her. She was always so obedient to him and never gave him any cause to scold her, unlike Draco.

"Very well." Lucius replied. He knew that if he didn't let her have her friend, she would not do as he asked.

"Thank you." Arella said sweetly with a triumphant smile on her face, before she excused herself and left the room.

she was met with a tearful Veralidaine, who hopped about the room, and hugged her, after she was told the good news.

"We need new names." She told Veralidaine.

"New names? What do we need new names for?"

"To start our new life." She replied simply.

Veralidaine stared at Arella, puzzled by her statement.

"When we go, we will no longer be who we are." She informed her, "In Hogwarts, we will play the parts of witches who have never lived the life that we have lived. The people we know now, we must not know once we step foot on platform 9 3/4."

Veralidaine blinked twice before she nodded. Many questions were spinning in her head, but she dare not ask, for if she were to know the answers to them then Arella would have already told her.

"I'm not sure what I want my new name to be." Veralidaine said, warming up to the idea of going to a new school and pretending to be someone else. She also loved that Arella introduced the idea to her by referencing Shakespeare's quote, All the World's a Stage, knowing how much she loves the half blood author's works. "There are so many! Ally have you thought of a name for yourself yet?"

"No I have not." Lyra answered truthfully. "Let's leave that for later then. I'm going to be a muggle-born, you?"

"You're going to be a muggle-born?"

"Yes."

Veralidaine blinked and asked, "Why?"

"Those at Hogwarts would be more sympathetic if I were a muggle-born, less suspicious."

"Oh." Veralidaine nodded, "I think I want to be a muggle-born like you, because if I go as a pure blood then we might not be able to stay together."

"All right." She said, "If we are both going to be muggle-born then we must do some research on them first."

"Okay!" Veralidaine cheered. She loves studying.

...

Arella and Veralidaine visited their first muggle store to purchase muggle attire with ally's aunt Narcissa. The young witches were excited at the sight of such odd robes, but Narcissa was less than impressed. Not only was the elder witch disgusted by the decor of the shop, but she felt nauseated from what she called "muddy air".

"Look at this place," Narcissa sneered as she looked the shop up and down, "no one is measuring us and none of the sales people are even asking to hold our belongings."

"Aunt Cissy," Arella said, "do you really want these...people touching you or your things?"

She was training herself to not use the word Mudblood or any other offensive words anymore. She knew that Mudblood was a hateful word to muggle-born witches and wizards. She would be one of them soon and so she would need to act disgusted whenever she hears the word. Thought it was a hard habit to break, after hearing the term being commonly used ever since she could remember.

"NO!" Narcissa shouted, wrapping her arms around herself and feeling for her wand.

Spending all her life surrounded by negative muggle propaganda, Narcissa was more anxious than she lead on. In truth, she was on the edge of panic, never had she been near so many muggles before or ever.

"Come on Ally! Let's go look over there!" Veralidaine suggested as she pulled on Arella's sleeve like a small child.

"All right. "

Arella let Veralidaine lead her to a rack of muggle tops and began looking through it, trying to find one she liked.

"Ally look, what do you think about this one?" Veralidaine asked as she held out the garment.

"Pretty." She responded and that was all it took for Veralidaine to pull the garment from the rack and decide to purchase it.

Veralidaine continued to search through the rack while Arella would glance at Narcissa every so often. Ally was worried about her aunt, somehow a crowd had managed to gather around Narcissa. She noted that her aunt's face was looking paler and paler by the minute. Gazing up,She curiously stared at a pair of large red banners hanging from the ceiling, above the crowd and Narcissa, with the words FINAL and SALE, Written on them.

Narcissa cringed as she side-stepped to the left to avoid touching a muggle woman, who was walking past her, and then she took a step back to avoid another muggle and then another. A mob was gathering around her.

They know! Narcissa screamed in her head. They know that you're not one of them! They're conspiring to steal your magic this very moment!

Pulling out her wand out, Narcissa desperately searched for an exit. Sadly, there weren't any. Taking deep breathes, the witch told herself not to panic. No matter what, don't panic. Being born a pure blood, Narcissa was raised to remain composed at all times, to never show a hint of emotion. After taking a few more deep breaths, Narcissa made her way through the crowd, trying not to make any physical contact with any of them. It was bad enough that they were tainting her new robes. Robes that she would burn as soon as she is home - NO! It would taint her home then. She would have a House elf purchase newer and cleaner robes for her and bring them to the carriage, then burn the ones she has on, after taking a hot bath to wash away the filth.

After Narcissa finished her musing she realized that she was still trapped in the crowd. Frustrated, she began pushing the muggles out of her way, only to be pushed back into the centre of the crowd. She was about ready to use her wand and hex all of them, when she felt a hand grab hold of her wrist.

Narcissa shrieked, thinking it was one of the muggles, but relaxed when she saw that Ally's face had materialized through the crowd. Her niece smiled warmly at her and led her out of the shop and back to their carriage, where Veralidaine sat waiting for them. Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief, delighted that they were finally out of the horrible mob and was more than pleased, when Lyra presented her with new robes. Narcissa stared down at the neatly folded robes in ally's arms and smiled at how well her niece knew her. Kissing the young witch's head, Narcissa took the robes.

...

"Ally," Veralidaine said, looking up from her book of listed muggle names, "what do you think about Lisa? Do you think I look like a Lisa Turpin?"

"No." Shereplied.

Veralidaine nodded and continued her search of her new name on the other side of the bed.

Arella lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and contemplating what her new name should be. She, unlike Veralidaine, was not using a list of names to form her new identity. She decided that she wanted to think up one herself. But it was proving to be more difficult than she thought. So for the time being, Arella thought of her name most of the names on her mother's side, at least were named after constellations or angelic beings or things related to nature, she knew for a fact that her name meant angel in some language or other. But as Arella remembered, her father didn't intend to name her after angel. He once told her that he named her after his favourite aunt Arella, who died, the day before her wedding day no less.

"Arella?" Veralidaine called.

"Yes."

"What do you think about Daphne?"

"No."

And with that, Veralidaine continued her search.

"Arella, what about Megan?"

"No."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence until she heard a word being echoed from the deepest depth of her mind.

Hermione.

"Hermione?" Arella said as she opened her eyes.

"Hermione?" Veralidaine repeated, looking up from her book. "Is that your new name?"

"Yes." She found herself saying.

"Hermione, Hermione," Veralidaine said, "as in a Shakespeare's The Winter's tale?" It was the first thing she thought of.

"No." Lyra replied. "Hermione. The Iliad."

Veralidaine thought of arella's response and gasped as she remembered who Hermione was in the epic tale. "Oh! Hermione! Helen and Menelaus' daughter - Hermione the orphan-" The witch quickly covered her mouth with her book as soon as she said the word, fearing it would anger her.

"'In my childhood I had no mother; my father was ever in the wars—though the two were not dead, I was reft of both.'" Arella quoted one of Hermione's speeches that she had read so often that she thought the words were forever carved in her heart.

Veralidaine began chewing her bottom lip. She was far too frightened even speak, let alone breath. Arella was silent, as usual, but at this moment she was too silent. The witch cowered on the bed and held her book over her chest as if it were a shield. She wasn't afraid of whatever angry magic Arella would send her way, but by the mere fact that Arella was displeased with her. Arella may not show it but Veralidaine knew that she is very sensitive about subjects involving her incarcerated parents.

After Veralidaine first met Arella, she had owled her father and told him of her, he warned her to stay away from her. He had said that someone who had felt such emotional torment at a young age, would eventually explode from her calm and composed facade and hurt all those around her.

Veralidaine thought she felt her heart broke that day, after hearing what her father said. And that was the day that she knew that she had to stay with Arella and save her from herself. She decided to be Arella's friend and fill her up with happy memories, so she would forget all the harsh things that had happened to her, while in the care of her parents.

After reading of the crimes of the Lestranges' Veralidaine could hardly imagine how they treated her at home and what she might have seen growing up - they could've been torturing muggles on their living room floor while she was made to be there, watching!

"Veralidaine." Arella said, causing Veralidaine to shrink deeper into the bed, "I'm not angry with you. I was merely informing you."

Veralidaine breathed a sigh of relief and lower the book from her chest. "Oh! Hermione, you chose Hermione as your new name."

"Yes." She said.

Seeing as she was lost in thought, again, Veralidaine returned to her search. But no matter how she tried she could not. All the witch could think about was the name Lyra had chosen. Hermione. Veralidaine thought of the Iliad and the parts associated with the character Hermione. A particular passage came to mind.

So when Helen and Paris left Hellas as lovers, they, not wishing to renounce gold, put most of the Spartan property on board before they sailed away to Troy. But Hermione—the nine years old daughter of Helen and Menelaus—they left behind.

Veralidaine couldn't grasp the idea of how a mother could chose gold and wealth over her own daughter. The thought truly sicken her.

Sometime later, also her father sailed to Troy though his trip was no love cruise, but a bellicose enterprise engaging many kingdoms of Hellas, which, having gathered a huge fleet, were determined to obtain by any means the restoration of both Helen and the property. Thus Hermione remained in Sparta, deprived of both her parents and being raised by her aunt Clytemnestra, for the time the Trojan War lasted, that is, ten years. And for that, she laments

"In my childhood I had no mother; my father was ever in the wars—though the two were not dead, I was reft of both."

In the tale Hermione had an arranged marriage to her first cousin Orestes. However, on the battlefield during the Trojan War, her father also promised her to Neoptolemus, another warrior, as a reward if he sacked Troy. He did and when the war was over, Hermione was stuck having to choose who she would marry.

Veralidaine mentally slapped herself for not noticing it earlier. Arella and Hermione are in a similar situation. It must've been why she read the tale so often. She could relate to what Hermione felt. Abandoned.

Their parents were taken far away from them. They were under different circumstances, but it was the same. Both were orphans, yet not, in the sense that their parents are still alive but they are unable to be near them. The more Veralidaine thought about it the more she noticed certain things she had not before. Hermione was given to her aunt to be raised, after her parents' departure. Arella was given to her aunt to be raised as well. It's been ten years after the war. Both their parents were mainly involved in a war...

No! that's ridiculous! How can it be? Veralidaine thought. It's not like the book was a foreshadow if future events to happen. What next? Two wizards are going to fight over arella's hand in marriage?

Veralidaine didn't have to read the book to know that. With arella's beautiful shiny, wavy raven hair and her warm brown eyes, and her soft pale skin. No doubt there would be more than two wizards duelling for her hand.

"Veralidaine." 

"Yes." Veralidaine answered, shaking her head. By Arella's tone, Veralidaine knew that she must've been staring at her again. "Sorry."

Veralidaine couldn't help it. Arella was far too beautiful and pleasant to look at. Throughout their first school year, Veralidaine would catch herself staring at ally without knowing it, as would most of their schoolmates. Arella would call her name, in a certain tone that would tell her that she was staring and she would stop. Arella had told her that she didn't mind that she was staring; she's grown quite use to it but becomes annoyed by the knowledge that someone is watching her every move.

"Veralidaine." 

"Sorry." She said apologetically.

...

Lucius placed his hand under his chin as he held his wand with his other hand.

"How could you do such a thing Lucius!" Narcissa demanded, "How could you!"

"It's necessary Narcissa." Lucius drawled.

"Necessary?" Narcissa exclaimed. "It's necessary to do such a thing to my niece!"

"Narcissa, you do forget. She is my niece as well."

Lyra stayed seated on her chair as she observed her uncle and aunt's developing lover's quarrel. She felt guilty, being as she is the cause for their current argument. The witch hated when the two would argue. Whenever they argue, it meant that she would be right in the middle and have to choose a side. She knew that she had to do something to stop this before things got ugly.

"Lucius! I have about enough of this!" Narcissa declared.

"Narcissa, I understand. But we can't let her enter Hogwarts as she is."

"Oh! My poor Arella!" Narcissa sobbed as she pulled Arella to her. Running her fingers through Ally's new reddish brown hair and held the lose strands up, Narcissa gasped for the umpteenth time as she stared in horror at them once more. "Why? Lucius! Why? Why must you choose such a hideous colour to glamour her hair! Russet! Oh!"

Arella held her aunt close, since she looked about ready to faint.

Arella and Lucius were in the middle of forming her muggle born disguise, when Narcissa entered the study, wanting to see how things were progressing. She gasped and placed her hand over her heart. She was distraught by her husband's colour choice. Narcissa wondered if Lucius noticed this, but he glamour Arella's hair the same as the colour of his desk. She didn't want to point it out for she feared that it would upset her. She would think that Lucius thought of her as a common item in the manor, an ornament. Narcissa had tried her best to make Arella feel as loved and possible, by her and Lucius, but for him to do such and thing... What if she loses her sanity like her parents!

"I like it." She said, causing Lucius to nod in agreement, "But can it be more red and less brown, like cousin Cedrella's husband's hair. What was his name again?"

"Arella!" Narcissa and Lucius exclaimed. They all knew very well that Cedrella Black was disowned and burnt off the family tree for marrying Septimus Weasley. Both were outraged that she would ever speck their names or even acknowledge them as family.

"Bite your tongue young lady!" Lucius scolded her.

"See what you've done Lucius!" Narcissa cried, "She is highly traumatized by what you've done to her hair - she's obviously become delusional!"

Lucius was taken back by what his wife had said. Merlin! What if she goes mental like her parents? "Dobby!" He shouted.

"Yes, master." the House Elf popped in.

"Quick! Summon the Healer! Arella is ill!" Lucius commanded.

Draco peeked outside his door as he watched his parents fuss over his cousin. A house elf had told him that she had become ill and his father had summoned their family Healer to see to her.

"She's probably faking it." Draco scoffed. As if she would ever get ill!

"I'm sorry cissy. I never should've done that." Draco heard his father say to his mother as he held her in his arms, walking her back to the master bedroom.

After he was sure they were gone, Draco went across the hall to his cousin's bedroom and entered without knocking. She was laying on her four poster bed, with the curtains closed on one end and opened on the other so she could look out her window. Draco gazed at the closed curtains for a second before he stepped forward.

"I thought I told you to knock." Arella said moodily to Draco, not looking away from the window. Her room was warded in a way that informed her whenever someone entered, the lamp on her nightstand, near her window, would light up and the name of the person would appear on the base. The lamp was proof to Lucius that that Draco was the one who trespassed into Arella's room and broke her lyre. Although, the lamp wasn't necessary since Draco was the obvious suspect. It wasn't likely that the house elves would dare do something of that nature.

"I did." Draco lied.

"No. You didn't."

Draco stomped toward her bed and moved the curtain aside so he could see her. "I heard you were ill."

"I'm not." Arella said as she turned form the window to look at him.

"I knew it!" He pointed at her in accusation, "Liar!"

"Were you worried about me?" She asked, catching Draco off guard.

"I was not!" Draco shouted.

"Oh." Was all she said, but they both know he was lying.

Draco hated it when she would remain so calm, while he was frustrated. "I hate you!" he shouted. But they both know he didn't mean it.

"Too bad," Arella softly replied, causing Draco to fume, "because I love you."

Draco blushed at her words and took a stepped back. "You're only saying that because you know it upsets me!"

"No. I said it, because it's the truth." She said, "I do love you... as a brother." Arella finished with an innocent smile.

The last time Arella had called Draco her little brother, he had a fit. Draco was an only child, which he was proud of. If Arella claimed she that loved him as a brother then he would have to acknowledge her as an older sister, which he would never do. If he did, then it would mean that his parents had another child, and he would no longer an only child. She knew of Draco's odd logic and enjoys teasing him about it, but not too harshly.

"You're not my sister!" Draco shouted.

"Shh..." Arella pressed her finger over her lips, "Draco, if you shout any louder. The house elves might think you're trying to attack me and tell uncle Lucius."

Draco nearly jumped at what she said. "How dare you threaten me." he said in a low voice.

"I'm not. I'm just being honest." She informed him, and decided to change the subject. She thought she had teased him enough for the day. "I pretended I was ill so that uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissy would stop arguing."

"Oh." Draco said, secretly glad the subject was being changed. He and Lyra had known each other long enough to be able to forgive and forget one another in seconds. "Why? If they argue that means we'll get twice the presents we normally do." Draco said as he sat on her bed and nodded toward the box of assorted chocolates on her nightstand.

"No Draco. It's not good if they argue." She said as she took the box from the nightstand and offered them to him.

"Says you," Draco said and swallowed a caramel filled one. "What else did you get?"

"A grand piano is arriving in an hour." She answered.

"Another instrument?" Draco asked, "Why couldn't you get something I like?"

"Uncle Lucius is going to take us to purchase new brooms tomorrow."

"Nice one." Draco said in approval. "What did you say or do to make them think you were ill?" Draco curiously asked, since she didn't look particularly ill.

"They thought it was a mental illness. I told them I wanted to change my hair to Weasley red."

Draco burst out laughing and nearly choked on the piece of chocolate he was chewing on. Arella began to laugh as well and soon both were holding their stomachs, rolling on the bed.

"I can't imagine the look on father's face when you said that!" Draco said, wiping tears from his eyes.

...

"What a miserable excuse for a robe shop this is." Lucius drawled. "No wonder your aunt couldn't return to this."

On their second attempt to purchase muggle robes, Lucius decided to escort Arella and Veralidaine in place of Narcissa, since she nearly fell ill the last time she was there.

Arella and Veralidaine exchanged glances but didn't say a word.

"Let's go look over there." She said.

Lucius followed them, close enough that he could see them but far enough to give them their space. He knew how witches were when they shopped, insane. As he stood there, he noticed a few muggle women whispering and looking his way. He, of course, ignored them and continued to watch over his niece.

"Ally what do you think about this one?" Veralidaine asked.

"Try it on." Her friend told her.

With that Veralidaine skipped to a room with the words Fitting Room over it.

While Arella was looking through the muggle robes, a little muggle girl came a pulled on her sleeve and said, "Mary!"

Arella turned around and looked at the girl.

"Sorry." the girl said sadly, "I thought you were my sister." and then girl began to sob. "You dress...her!"

"I'm dressed like her?" she asked the girl if that was true.

The muggle girl nodded her head, crying even louder.

Arella looked at herself in a full length mirror nearby. She was wearing what she thought was plain and appropriate for this trip, with a dark coat and long skirt. She then looked to the girl and studied her attire. The muggle girl was wearing a very shiny coat that made her look like a crystal ball, her hair was tied up by various colourful ornaments, and her trouser, blue with designs of rainbows and unicorns sewed on them.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Six!" the muggle girl choked out.

She was four years younger than her, Arella noted. "Where's your mother?"

"Work! " 

"So you're here with your sister?"

The girl nodded with boggers and tears staining her face.

"Do you want me to help you find her?"

The girl nodded once again, sniffling as she did so.

After she found the girl's sister she returned to where she was waiting for Veralidaine, who was in one of the fitting rooms. Suddenly she heard a muffled cry from under a rack of muggle robes next to her. Curious, Arella walked to the rack and pushed aside the garments to find Veralidaine hugging her knees and weeping.

"Ally!" she sobbed, jumping up and hugging her. "I thought you left meeeeeee!"

Upon exiting the fitting room and not seeing Arella, Veralidaine assumed she had abandoned her with these evil muggles. She had hid under the rack of clothes and began crying, after having thought of how the muggles would kill her and steal her magic.

Arella patted Veralidaine's back and reassured her that she didn't leave her. After she had finished telling her what really happened Veralidaine stopped crying, but continued to cling on to her.

"Uncle Lucius," Arella said, "Veralidaine tripped and hit her knee. We should go home and see to it."

She didn't want her uncle to know what really happened or else he would use this as leverage against Veralidaine, proving that she wasn't capable of going to Hogwarts. Fortunately, Lucius was distracted by the crowd of muggle women seemingly surrounding him to noticed Veralidaine.

"All right." Lucius said.

As they walked away the crowd that had formed around Lucius sighed in a dream like manner. Arella glanced at her uncle's scowl and the crowd of women. She mentally laughed to herself. Clearly the crowd was in awed by her uncle's beauty and stopped whatever they were doing to stare and whisper.

"Lucius," Narcissa greeted her husband as he returned home with Lyra and Veralidaine, "how was it?"

"The muggles knew I was not one of them and were conspiring against me." Lucius told his wife. "Possibly to steal my magic , and then give it to their offspring's."

Arella wasn't certain if that was what the muggles were up to, but remained silent. She excused herself and took Veralidaine to her room.

"Oh darling!" Narcissa embraced Lucius. "It must've been awful."

"Have Dobby burn those robes." Lucius said, pointing his cane at the pile of discarded robes. Not wanting to taint his carriage with muggle filth, he magically discarded his robes after they had left the muggle shop and magically replaced them with new ones. He would have destroyed them himself but didn't want to taint his wand.

...

"Dentistry," 

"What?" Veralidaine asked, look at her friend curiously.

"My muggle parents will practice dentistry."

"Dentistry, What is that?"

"Exactly," Lyra nodded, "no pure blood knows what it is and few half bloods care to speak of it. Only a muggle born know of it. Teeth." Lyra answered Veralidaine's puzzled stare, "Those who practice dentistry are healers of the teeth."

"Teeth?" Veralidaine cringed as she said the word.

"See how uncomfortable it made you?" Arella stated, "Just think how confused the others would be."

"Oh, I see." Veralidaine said, "But Ally, why teeth?"

"I want my muggles parents to have a career that no one would care to know of or even talk about. I've narrowed my choices down to dentist, cardiologist, healers of the heart, or a gynaecologist, those who study the health of the female reproductive system." She said.

"I picked dentistry because no one wants to talk about their teeth, especially those in England. I don't want my muggle parents to be cardiologists. What if someone has a heart attack? People would expect me to do something about it. I don't want to touch anyone and what if I make their condition worse. As for gynaecologists, I think that is going much too far. Not only will they be uncomfortable so will I."


End file.
